


Family Gathering (Day 11)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [11]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BLESSED, Based off that one comic, F/M, Headcanon, Kravitz is related to the wonderland twins, M/M, Meeting the Family, Rushed, Valentine oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 11 of Valentine oneshots: Meeting the family-Kravitz decides to bring his older siblings, the ones that almost killed Taako. Lup gets sassy, Barry tries, Taako sleeps.





	Family Gathering (Day 11)

Taakos foot tapped against the hardwood floor. He was quite nervous after all. Lup was sitting on his left side talking to Barry. Kravitz said he had to pick someone up then he’d be right back. All he did was work. How often he did. Then again, he had to repay the Raven Queen or he’d be gone forever. Which Taako should mention, would suck. Assuming he could stay awake throughout this. He had gotten little to no sleep the other night which was making staying awake rather difficult.

Kravitz’ signature black rift appeared and he stepped out of it. Trailing behind him were two spirits. Must have borrowed them from the ethereal plane. That’s why it took hims so long to return to the material plane.

“Sorry were late. Ran into a little trouble on the back.” Kravitz zsaid pulling out a chair and sitting down. Taako waved his hand as if saying that it wasn’t a big deal. Hee wasn’t expecting him to be on time. At least he was close to the set time.

“Anyways Taako, I know your family all too well.” Kravitz said staring intently at Lup and Barry. They two had ranked up their death count almost by half. A horrible increase. “These are my older siblings. Edward and Lydia.”

Barry just looked at the other living elves who froze. Not to mention on the other side of the table was the spirit form of the vogue elf who tried to kill taako. Edward was now terrified of the elves who sat across from him. Lydia on the other hand seemed more borted of the situation.

“I’m assuming you know them?” Kravitz asked which got a groan from Taako. Edwards hue around his body was a neon blue. While Lydia's was hot pink. They looked the same as Wonderland. Edward with his hair shaved on the right side with Lydia's was shaved on the opposite side. Their clothes were the same, thigh high boots, short shorts, crop top and under that was a pair of spandex body suits. All of their clothes matched their respective hues of blue or pink.

“Just tried to kill Taako at least a million times.” Lup said shooting daggers at Edward. Who not only stole Magnus’ body but also made a majority of the creatures they fought. Not that Lydia was any better. She built a majority of the building.

“O-oh. Taako I’m truly sorry.” Kravitz said with a blush appearing on his cold face. It wasn’t like it bothered him. It was just the fact he got close to dying in there at least a million times. Which was an over statement but that didn’t mean he was wrong.

“Give the boy over here the bed beating I think he ever had. A shame he broke out of the umbrastaff when Taako snapped it.” Lup said rolling her eyes. She did hurt him. Because he was hurting Taako while Lup just had to stand by and watch.

Lydia sneered at Lup and she sneered back at her. Barry nudged Lup in the side as a ‘be nice’ gesture. She Taako just wanted to have this be over. He didn’t want to talk to the people he killed. Let alone have them be relating to his boyfriend. Taako would just like to sleep.

“You ruined our plans. How dare you.” Lydia said flipping her neon pink hair out of her eyes. Lup shot daggers and got ready to fight her. She’d kill her again if she had to. Barry was holding her back by this point.

“You almost killed my friends.” Lup spat back. She just needed to accept that it was a mistake to mess with the Tacco twins. Not even just the twins, her whole family. Barry and Edward exchanged a worried glance. They both knew something would go down between the women. Kravitz gently kicked Taakos shin. He just sighed and looked at Lup.

“Lup wanna calm down a little? You’re all the way up here” Taako held one hand way above his head “I need you down here.” Taako moved his other hand aas far down as it would go. Barry bit his lip and nodded in agreement.

“I can’t Taako. Blue boy already got a beating. He’s fine now. This one” she pointed at Lydia with a sneer “Needs it still.” Taako rested his forehead on the table with a thunk and a groan.  

Taako would just, let them play it out, he’d take a quick rest. Just a really quick one. Barry and the rest of the gang would figure it out right? Slowly the bickering faded and sleep took over the elf.

-

“Oh hey Taako can you-” Magnus opened the door and froze. There at the table was Taako, dead asleep on the table. Barry trying to hold Lup back as they were in their litch forms. Magnus recognized the other siblings fashion sense and knew those liches were Edward and Lydia, also holding back his crazy sister. Kravitz in his reaper form was just burying his face in his hands. But when they heard Magnus speak they stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

“I’ll come back later.” Magnus blurted slamming the door behind him as he ran away. That woke up Taako. Not the yelling, but the door being shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He just wanted to rest. Disguise self had faded with that quick rest which also wasn’t good.

“Kravitz send them back. All of them.” Taako groaned pointing at all the liches around the room. They were all in their skeleton forms which wasn’t a good sign. Something bad must have happened between the girls.

“Y-yes dear.”  Kravitz mumbled pulling his sytch out of thin air. He ripped back open a portal and wrapped the curve of metal around his siblings waists then pulled them into the rift. He gestured at it then looked at Barry and Lup. She let out a huff and, dragging Barry along, walked into the rift. He closed it up and sighed.

“I’m sorry Taako. I thought it would have gone smoother. Your sister really is, well, something alright.” Kravitz chuckled resting his torso on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a cold kiss against his neck.

“Lup is a real party girl. She’s just trying to protect me.” Taako sighed leaning into Kravitz touch. “They were the ones who jacked me up in Wonderland. I mean look at this face. It’s not t.v. material anymore.” Taako sighed again. His perfect complexion was ruined by those twins.

“Oh Taako I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that part. I just, wanted you to know a little more about my family.” Kravitz apologize pressing another kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it. Just warn me next time. Got it?” Taako said and Kravitz nodded. A family mistake. Then again, he had a really crazy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hgh I'm almost done with these


End file.
